Old flames cant be put out
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet back but they think there's nothing going on. What happens when Hermione is a lawyer and Harry is her client and the person who wants to sue is Hermione's ....................................
1. YOU!!!

Summary : Umm, this is a post-hogwarts story. Hermione and Harry part their ways after 7^th year but what will happen when they meet again. They were dating in the 7^th year.  
  
Disclaimer : Its all hers already!  
  
Hermione Granger sat by her apartment window thinking how her life is simply bad in every other way. She's suppose to have everything , friends, a big fat salary, beauty, a beautiful home and a perfect boyfriend. Something was missing though, something very important . It was love, she craved for it. Yes, her boyfriend did love her but she wanted love from somebody that she loved back. Her bell rang , she calmly walked to her door, it was Brett, her boyfriend.  
  
He kissed her lightly on her lips, she replied with a cold peck. "Hi, hon. I know I didn't call you to tell you I was coming home but I want to introduce you to someone" "Oh" "Meet Harry Potter" . Her heart leapt at the name, she couldn't believe it was him. The male that she loved so truly, so deeply. He stepped into her apartment dressed in a black suit "Hello" "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" . The name was music to his ears, he wanted to take her in his arms and kissed her , touch her, feel her. Instead, he just stood there and smiled.  
  
"He's one of the richest men in the wizarding world, he's also a client of mine " Brett started "Really" Hermione said with a smile. "Brett insisted to introduce me to his girlfriend, would you like to join us for lunch" "Please do" Brett joined in "Ok, but let me go change first" Hermione said "But you look fine "Brett said "Only in your eyes, hon."  
  
While the two men waited, Harry and Brett started to talk "So,do you live here" Harry asked "Yup, she designed the whole apartment" " She must be very gifted" "She is, have you heard about Wizarding Lawyer . Inc?" "Oh, yes. It's one of the most successful law firm" "Well, Hermione's a major partner there" "Oh, your both very lucky to have each other" "Oh yes, I know." Hermione then came out in her a sleeveless maroon sweater and a black skirt. "Are we ready to go" Brett asked "Ya" Hermione said while tying her hair. Harry was standing behind her looking at her neck and it was just like he left it. It had 3 beauty marks on the back of her neck. He almost reached and touched it but she turned and asked "What are we having for lunch?" "Ask Brett" "Well, I wanted to go to Fidelis, since it was our favorite" "Oh, you'll love the food there" Hermione said to Harry. He smiled back  
  
At Fidelis  
  
The three yuppies were laughing and sometimes having important conversations . Suddenly, Brett received a very important phone call , he had to leave but Hermione wasn't happy to be left with Harry , she was scared. "So, how are you these days?" "Fine" "Oh,I heard you're a very successful lawyer" "Here's my card" "Oh,ok" Hermione handed Harry her card their hands brushed against each other , she looked at him, he looked at her. "So, how's Ron?" Hermione asked trying not to be uncomfortable "Fine, he's an auror" "Oh,really?I actually thought Ron would be the type to become a business man , and you to become an auror" "Well I got accepted into Wiford (A wizarding college) and I decided to take up accountancy" "Oh, well I went to study at Bulgaria with Viktor for Law." "I know that made me jealous and I'm sorry" "It's ok" Hermione said with a smile "So, do you want to order lunch?" "Ya,Waiter!" Hermione shouted "May I help you?" The waiter asked "Yes, umm. I would like" "A  
fillet minion with garlic and a tint of butter on it" Harry joined in"How did you know?" "I still remember your favourite food" "And for you sir" the waiter asked "Umm, I'll have the lamb chops" "For drinks?" "White wine" they both said in unison and stared at each other "What kind?" "Harry, I'm not the wine expert" "Do you have Jikyoi (sorry, don't know what wine is called) ?" "Good choice , sir" . The waiter smiled then walked away.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" "No but I notice that Brett and you are close" "How do you know that?" "You two do live with each other" "It's not like I'm pregnant or something" "A bit snappy don't you think" "Just a bit" Hermione replied with a grin on her face " Excuse me, would you like your wine to be poured" The waiter said while twisting the cap "Yes, please" Hermione said . The waiter poured the wine and walked away. Hermione took a sip of the wine while Harry watched "I never expected Hermione Granger to be a drinker" "I just have a sip once in a while" "Oh, so do I" . Harry and Hermione revived their old times until their food came. "I still love you, you know" Harry said while taking a bite "Excuse me" "I said I still love you" "Harry, you know I have a boyfriend" "I just wanted to clear those things up" "Look, Harry I obviously have feelings for you too but I'm involved with someone . We can still be friends but I don't think it will work out" "Oh" Harry said .  
Harry held back from saying "I love you god dammit" and crying for that matter.  
  
After having their quiet meal, Harry drove Hermione back . She went out but half way she stopped and went back in the car. "You know after you dumped me because of Viktor . I didn't go out with anyone for a year" "But.." No, let me talk. It was hard for me to even concentrate on law because I kept thinking about you. I loved you and it really hurt me because you didn't trust me . I mean what did you expect me to do when I got that offer letter. The university I went to was the best in Europe . It would really help me in my career with that degree" "Herm, are you finished?" "Yes" "Well, I didn't have a serious relationship with anyone after you because I couldn't get over you" "Oh, I'm sorry I have to go" Hermione said while feeling uncomfortable , she stepped out of the car and rushed to the elevator. She watched as Harry drove off.  
  
A/N:Next Harry gets a lawyer (hmm, I wonder who that will be). And please review I really need feedback so I can continue. 


	2. I need to move in

Disclaimer: It's all hers . I just play with their minds. Mua haha   

Hermione went up to her apartment and to her surprise , she found Brett talking to himself. He was holding a bottle of Vodka. Hermione slowly grabbed the vodka from Brett's hand and threw it in the dust bin. She headed back to Brett and he asked "Where hick were hick you ?" 

"I was with Harry"  
"So hick your hick cheating on hick me?"   
"No, He's your client!" Hermione shouted.

Brett slapped her right on the face. Hermione wasn't going to cry but her face was all red

"Don't hick you hick dare hick lie hick to me"  
"I'm not bloody lying"

Hermione said angrily.

"You hick are hick my hick girlfriend , you hick are bloody hick going to hick fulfill my pleasures" 

Hermione then kicked Brett in the face and punched his stomach. Leaving him to fall down painfully. 

"CHAUVINIST" 

she screamed, her eyes full of anger. Hermione then stormed upstairs and called Harry 

"Hello" he answered  
"Harry , can I stay at your place?"

"Ya, I'll come pick you up. May I ask why?"  
"Brett was drunk and he kept talking crap. I'm not going to live with him"  
She said while packing.

"Are you sure you two don't want to talk it out?"  
"Harry, Are you bloody well defending him be cause if you are then you're a ….?"  
"No, no, no . Oh , this is a time for me to hang up. Bye"  
"Bye!"

About an hour later…..

            Hermione wrote Brett a note and threw it at him , he was still in a coma. She then went downstairs and saw Harry.

"Hey Herm"

"Hi Harry"   
"Since I'm on holiday, my apartment isn't that big"  
"Oh, its ok . I can sleep on the couch."  
"No, there is a guest room but it isn't that clean"   
he said while putting Hermione's suit case in his boot.

"Don't you have a butler"  
"I barely come here, it's a waste of money"  
"Oh, ok"  
she said while they entered the car.

At Harry's apartment…………

            Hermione entered the pent house but to her surprise 'not clean' is not emphasized.

"Harry, this place is a dumpster"  
"Told you it was not clean"  
"Not clean doesn't even start with a footstep, its more of a thrash hold"   
"I'm a bachelor. What do you expect?"  
"Tomorrow's a Saturday . We will be cleaning your apartment until it's spotless. Get it"

"Yes , ma'am"  
Harry said with a mocking tone.

"Now, would you like to lead me to your guest room where ever it is" 

"You know I've been searching for it too"

Harry said .

            Hermione hit him playfully and Harry led Hermione to the guest room. To her surprise, it was beautiful. With a four poster king size bed with laced around it and with a cream marble floor matching with the walls. The curtains were dark brown velvet, and there was a huge dressing room leading to the bathroom.

"Wow, Harry. This is beautiful"  
"It's the only place in the house I don't touch" 

"No wonder"  
Hermione said while smiling. Harry smiled back.

"So what do you want to have for dinner?"

Harry asked while watching Hermione unpack.

"Your letting me stay here, I'll cook"

"Good, I haven't tasted home cooked food for a year"

Hermione looked at Harry weirdly and tried not to think about it , so she decided to change the subject.

"Do you have a well stock fridge"  
"That really isn't a problem. I go food shopping everyday"  
"The life of Harry Potter is quite confusing "  
Hermione said with a mocking tone . Harry smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you how to cook "  
she said while pulling Harry.

"Where's the kitchen ?"  
she asked.

            Harry lead Hermione to a beautiful kitchen. 

"Ok, why is your kitchen so spotless. If I didn't know better I'd thought it was a rat hole"  
"Like I said I never cook and the only thing I take is junkies (junk food)"

"How healthy!"  
Hermione said while putting on a apron.

"Ok, this is something I cook up for Brett when I'm late coming home"  
            Hermione took out a whole chicken and spread it with butter and honey , then tossed it in the oven for an hour. She then took out some bread spread it with some butter and garlic and tossed it under the chicken. Then she whipped up some chocolate cake and tossed it in another oven.

"Now you just have to wait for an hour then voile , dinner is served" 

"You make it look so easy"   
"It is , all you have to do is find a right wife or even the right girlfriend." 

(A/N: Another h/h moment) 

            *All I really want is you he thought. Harry looked at Hermione washing the plates and cleaning up the mess. Her beautiful hair occasionally going slipping on her waist, her eyes so focused. Yet she's so smart , charming and perfect. Hermione broke Harry's moment.

"Hey , a little help here!"  
Hermione said with a giggly tone   
"Sorry"  
Harry said while breaking out of his trance. Hermione tossed him a towel to wipe the plates, he had to pass a small space to get through to the other side, so her could smell her hair , how it smelled so nice. He quickly realize that there was little space between them and quickly stepped to the other side.

"So, what did Brett say?"

"Brett, he's a jerk"  
"Come on, Hermione. He was drunk" Harry said  *What am I saying he thought

"Ya, but were drifting apart. Can you go set the table?" she asked

"Sure" he said disappointed because he couldn't spend more time with Hermione.

A/N: What will happen at lunch? Will Hermione stop denying her love for Harry? Will they die? Will I ever get over the fact that people don't give too little reviews to me?? Tune in next chapter for what happens!!!


End file.
